


was hoping (you’d come home)

by far2late



Series: ilomilo [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Attempt at Humor, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bonding, Cat Hybrid Ranboo, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Humor, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Light Petting, Not sure how to tag something that isn’t angst, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Purring, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Tsunderes, does this count, funny tag, lol, question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late
Summary: “Upon the mention of his neighbour, Phil hummed to himself as he wondered how the teen would react to the warmer weather. As far as he was aware, Endermen usually ran colder in general, something they had inherited from the End and the way the void would pull most of the warmth from the world. Ranboo, however, was a special case.He wasn’t sure what the other half of the teen was, nor did the hybrid himself. Phil inferred that it was a Ghast he shared genetics with, but it would be a bit of a cruel contradiction for the teen to be something that so greatly rivalled his Enderman side. Surely humanity couldn’t be quite that cruel to the teen they had already hurt.”ora rare warm day hits the tundra. ranboo’s reaction is a bit unexpected.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ilomilo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095689
Comments: 40
Kudos: 879
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	was hoping (you’d come home)

Phil huffed as he swung his axe once more, hitting against the trunk of the spruce tree he had been staring down solidly. It shook under the force of his swing, the tree shuddering harshly before falling under the force of the axe. He huffed once more, tucking his axe away and grabbing the tree by the end of the trunk. 

It had been a while since he had woken up, most of the day passing by until it was midday. It was one of the rare sunny days that graced the tundra that Phil and the rest lived in, warming their backs rather than baiting them into thinking that they would be warm only for them to shake and shiver under the cold winds. Phil knew that he was glad for it, at the very least, spreading his darkened wings out and letting them warm under the sun. 

He knew that Techno would take the chance to enjoy the warmth as well, the summer heat- which was still actually pretty cold- being something that would have made him miss the Nether as well. Phil was pretty sure that Techno would have spent all of winter in the Nether if it weren’t for the half-human part that would have stopped him. It was probably why he had hibernated through most of the winter months rather than being actively busy as he was the rest of the years. 

Techno had a habit of nearly wandering into fires when he had been really out of it, stumbling towards the flames like they had been something that wouldn’t burn him upon the first touch. Phil couldn’t count the number of times throughout the years he had to drag the man away from fires when he had been extremely sleep-deprived and decided that it would be best to warm himself up by taking a nap amid a fireplace. 

He had taken to sleeping upon glowing coals, however, laying down on them in clothes that were built to be fire-proof. Phil was pretty sure that Ranboo had a panic attack when he had first walked into the cottage and seen Techno slumped over in the fireplace as though he were dead. 

Upon the mention of his neighbour, Phil hummed to himself as he wondered how the teen would react to the warmer weather. As far as he was aware, Endermen usually ran colder in general, something they had inherited from the End and the way the void would pull most of the warmth from the world. Ranboo, however, was a special case. 

He wasn’t sure what the other half of the teen was, nor did the hybrid himself. Phil inferred that it was a Ghast he shared genetics with, but it would be a bit of a cruel contradiction for the teen to be something that so greatly rivalled his Enderman side. Surely humanity couldn’t be quite that cruel to the teen they had already hurt. 

Phil stopped in front of the cottage, tree left in the snow behind him where he had gathered up similar logs. Eventually, he would have to set up the wood to fix up the dog house and make a better home for them. The low roof was barely good for them and it was crowded in the small house they had made for them. 

He looked up as Techno exited the house, hands wrapped around a steaming mug of what he assumed was coffee, taking a sip as he leaned against the fence of their porch. Phil smiled up at him, gaining a loud sip in response, laughing. 

“Fucker,” He said without any heat behind the words, brushing his hands off on his pants and standing up straight. Phil’s wings fluttered as he ruffled the feathers, ignoring Techno’s quiet, huffing laugh. 

“Good morning to you, too,” The man greeted, voice low. 

“It’s about five in the afternoon,” Phil pointed out, giving a large flap of his wings as the snow blew over behind him. 

“Just woke up. That means it’s morning.” Techno shrugged a bit, gripping his mug with a second hand and sipping it. “Just be glad I’m not using a bowl right now,” Techno said after he finished his sip, wiping the back of his mouth. “I was so close to just not washing a mug, y’know? So much effort, and there’s so much cookie crumb stuff, like, glued to the inside because of Ranboo, main character privilege or whatever.” 

“Main character privilege that you give him cookies?” Phil asked, amused with the man as he made his way up to join him on the porch. Techno hummed, shuffling over for the man to sit next to him. 

“He was the one who gave me the cookies first,” Techno clarified, “I just give them back to him and he just takes them. It’s so funny, I don’t think he realizes he gave them to me.” 

“Maybe he forgot,” Phil joked, bumping his shoulder against Techno’s. The man hummed in reply, nodding his head. 

“Yes, yes, that’s true. Spotty memory, very small chance that he thinks I’m scamming him. Yep,” Techno said, his voice incredibly clear in the sarcasm it was showing. Phil cackled, throwing his head back as he laughed. 

“Speaking of, have you seen our neighbour anywhere? He’s been out most of the day, I think. I was going to ask him if he wanted to sketch up a few schematics for the dog house, he’s kind of shaping up to be a good builder,” Phil asked, spieling off into a bit of a ramble at the end. 

Techno shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. “Dunno. Haven’t seen him all day. Just woke up, remember?” 

Phil ‘ahhed,’ nodding. “Right, forgot that. Want to go check on him with me?” Techno raised his eyebrows at the question, side-eyeing Phil. 

“Why would I go with you?” He grumbled, looking down at the porch and kicking at the ground slightly. Phil chuckled, patting him on the shoulder twice. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like him, Techno, I’ve known you too long for you to try to fool me. Besides, I want to see what he’s done with the place, it looks better. Knowing him, there’s probably some cool shit hidden in there. Main character things.” Techno hummed at the words, tipping his head side to side in a contemplative way before he straightened up, rolling them back. 

“Good point, good point,” Techno said, voice low. Phil waited as he slowly made his way down the porch stairs, looking at him as he waited for the inevitable- 

“Well, if you’re going to check on him, I suppose I could come and look at what’s going on, whatever, not that big of a deal anyway, just want to see if he’ll have more stuff like the spawners, nothing like, personal or anything-” Phil chuckled lowly at the ramble from the Piglin hybrid, making his way through the snow as he lifted his wings up, avoiding the snow that would soak it. 

As they made their way closer to their neighbour’s home, it was strangely silent, as well as dark. Phil didn’t worry too much, only knocking on the door and stepping back, nearly stepping on Techno’s toes as he did so. The man grumbled slightly, getting a glare from Phil that had him sipping his coffee loudly in the man’s ear. 

After a few minutes, the two of them heard footsteps from inside the home and the door opened, revealing an incredibly dishevelled Ranboo who straightened out the hoodie he was wearing as though it were a suit. Techno raised his eyebrows upon seeing him, which- 

Well, it was a bit justified. Ranboo looked like a mess, with large eyebags that were much more prominent on the paler side of his face and wearing old, worn clothes. The teen wasn’t wearing his crown, nor his shoes, simply in two pairs of socks that were peeling back from his ankles. His hair was incredibly messy as well, mussed up as though he had just been in a fight. 

“Hello…?” Ranboo greeted them, voice lower and raspier than the two had heard from him before. Phil’s eyes narrowed slightly, not needing to hear another word from the teen. 

“You sound sick as hell, mate, what’s up?” Phil said, sounding concerned as he leaned forward into the doorframe. Ranboo blinked once, rubbing his eyes as though he were sleepy. 

“Oh, I- I’m not sick, just- tired? I’ve been-“ Ranboo was cut-off by a yawn, putting a hand over his mouth before continuing. “-Napping, a lot today.” 

“Oh?” Techno asked, taking a sip from his mug of coffee before he raised his eyebrows at the teen. Ranboo blinked again, rubbing at his eyes endlessly. 

“Yeah, I dunno- It’s weird, I dunno, I’ve just been feeling so tired, I dunno if it has to do with the sun or anything, I don’t know, I’ve just been really sleepy today of all days.” Ranboo punctuated his words with a sigh as he usually did. 

“D’you wanna come back to the cabin?” To Phil’s surprise, it was Techno who asked rather than him, Ranboo’s eyes widening a bit as he blinked at them again. He seemed to be doing that a lot. 

  
“No, it’s fine, I really don’t want to impose or anything-“ 

“We invited you, it’s hardly imposing if we ask you to come along,” Phil pointed out, ruffling his feathers absently. Ranboo nodded slowly, looking between the two with hesitance that made him speak up again. 

“We have a fireplace,” Phil bribed, a lopsided smile on his face. “Much warmer than your stone house.” 

Ranboo paused, contemplating the offer as he turned his head back to the staircase in his home, almost longingly before he turned back to Phil with half-lidded eyes and nodded slowly.

“M’kay,” Ranboo said through a yawn, stumbling out of his home and closing the door behind him, moving to fall against Phil’s shoulder in a move very unlike Ranboo. He looked over at Techno, who seemed to have frozen at the sight of the two. 

Phil chuckled at the look, wrapping an arm around the hybrid, who makes a static noise in the back of his throat that sounded almost like a whine before Phil started moving back to the home. Ranboo dragged his feet as the two made their way over to the cottage, but he definitely was more asleep than awake. It was a bit concerning, considering how, in any other case, Ranboo would have probably buried himself to be warm rather than be a bother and ask the duo for firewood, but the clingy side of the hybrid was endearing. 

Techno was ahead of the two, holding the door open for the pair. Phil nodded at him out of habit, pulling Ranboo into the home as the teen murmured incomprehensibly. It was something funny, really, if he could understand what he was saying, but the teen had slipped into Voidspeak and he couldn’t quite understand what he was saying. Phil’s knowledge of Voidspeak was pretty well-rounded, but there was definitely slang he didn’t know that was learned from birth and not through books and writing. 

“Is he alright?” Techno asked, mildly concerned as Phil set Ranboo down on the couch, the teen slumping over with closed eyes. It was like he hadn’t even been speaking to them earlier, wide-eyed and worried about being a bother. 

“Pretty sure he’s just sleepy,” Phil hummed, pulling away from Ranboo only to find him with a hand snagged in his wings. “Ah, fuck, what the fuck. Shit.” 

Techno laughed at the man’s predicament, growing wheezier as Phil glared at him with half-assed anger in his eyes. 

“Good luck with that, Philza Minecraft,” Techno snickered, sitting down on the large armchair adjacent to the couch. 

“Fucker,” Phil cursed at him in a huff, blowing his hair out of his face as he pried Ranboo’s hand away from his feathers. “Tight fuckin’ grip for no reason,” the man grumbled, no heat behind his voice. 

Ranboo made a throaty grumble in the back of his throat, hands slipping away from Phil as they opened slightly, moving off of the couch to curl up by the fireplace. Techno and Phil watched, a bit awestruck, as Ranboo shuffled onto the rocky area right in front of the fireplace, tucking his head into his arms and pulling his knees up to his chest. It looked comfortable, with the teen’s tail hanging over his face like it was blocking it from the sun. 

Phil slowly moved away from the couch as Techno got up from the armchair, setting his mug to the side for the first time before kneeling next to Ranboo. The man put the back of his hand against his forehead lightly only to freeze up as the hybrid leaned into it, pushing his hair against his calloused, slender fingers. Techno’s eyes widened, hesitantly patting the head of half-and-half hair as he looked up at Phil with clear panic in his eyes. 

“He’s like a cat,” Phil commented as he sat down, taking Techno’s mug just as Ranboo started- purring? Techno nodded absentmindedly, sitting down next to him and resting against the wall of the fireplace, warm on his back. Ranboo moved almost automatically, depositing his head to rest on the man’s leg as he sat cross-legged. 

“Pass me my book, Phil,” Techno said lowly, holding a hand out as his right one carded through Ranboo’s hair carefully. The hybrid made a happy sound, one that sounded a bit too much like a meow for Phil to completely discount it. 

“He could be a cat hybrid, for all we know,” Phil said, handing him the book that had been resting on the coffee table. Techno snorted, disbelieving. 

“He really could be, don’t snort at me like that,” Phil insisted, gesturing to the mushy pile of hybrid purring as Techno sorted through his hair as though it were strands of yarn to straighten out. “He’s half Enderman and half something, what if the other half is a cat or something?” 

Techno shrugged, opening the book with one hand as he began to tune out of the conversation. “Maybe. I’ve never heard an Enderman purr.” 

Ranboo sneezed, curling up more into himself before moving to put a hand under his head and let his tail wrap around the other. He made a noise of displeasure, and Techno automatically shushed him like he would Steve before returning to his book. 

Phil snorted at the exchange, unravelling his wings to hang off the back of the couch. 

“Idiots,” He muttered, a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self indulgent enjoy the non angst tell me if u want more catboo LOL <3


End file.
